Leave
by SunRise19
Summary: He wanted to leave England. He wanted to leave the memories. He needed to leave her...PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!

First of all, this one-shot is dedicated to my awesome dear friend who challenged me to write this idea I had and I had to post it before I went to bed. It took me two in a half hours to finish however I have done it! I really hope she and the rest of you enjoy this one-shot!

Secondly, I got my inspiration from the song, "Another Day," from the musical/movie of Rent. I used some of the lines that the character of Roger says to Mimi in the song. Mind you, John Smith isn't speaking them, I just think with these lyrics in this fic it better illustrates John's feelings.

I hope you will all enjoy this piece, please remember to leave a review on your way out! Thank you all so much for any reviews, they are very very much appreciated! They really mean a lot to me so thank you very much they keep me writing!

Flames will be used to light fire wood and candles.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters of Pocahontas and Pocahontas 2. I also do NOT own the lyrics to the song, "another Day," from the play Rent. Pocahontas is owned by the Disney Company and history. Rent was written by Jonathan Larson.

'Take your powder; take your candle, your sweet whisper I just can't handle.'

The time was late and all the houses on the street were dark. People had long ago closed their shudders and had blown out their candles. The city of London had for the most part calmed down before the rush of the morning would begin the cycle all over again.

On one particular street however, a single candle was lit in the sitting room of one man. It was like a small light that could have reminded the world that not all homes were the same, and that not all people rested peacefully or comfortably in their beds.

John Smith stood by the window, the shudders were open as he paced from one end of the room to the other. He knew that he should have been rejoicing, ecstatic in the fact that the king himself had granted him his own ship and crew.

"You can go wherever you desire," John remembered the king saying those words just a few weeks prior, "As long as you bring back reports as to the land you may discover or the progress on the lands that already belong to England. I know I have made the right decision in rewarding you this vessel."

The captain had bowed, said his thanks, expressed his gratitude and had left the throne room with out a backwards glance. He also bitterly recalled how he had left her standing on the balcony in much the same fashion. The young man had rarely looked back on anything in his life until the day he was forced to leave Virginia; forced to leave the woman he had so quickly and willingly given his heart.

'Apparently, the love you had for her she did not have for you.'

A voice said in his head as the captain chastised himself for even having that notion.

The man let out a breath as he swallowed what was left of his drink before firmly placing the glass on the table. John Smith picked up the candle and swiftly carried it towards his bedchamber in the back of the small flat. As far as the captain was concerned he was finished with the whole thing. Done with her and with Rolfe. He never cared if he ever saw or spoke to John Rolfe or Pocahontas ever again. He was more than happy to explore and record all he could for his king and country.

At least that is what he told himself as he began throwing clothes and other odds an ends in to a small bag.

'This is what you have always wanted. A ship of your own and the ability to go wherever you wished to.'

John thought as a knock sounded at his door. Sighing, the captain had no idea as to who would visit him at such a late hour. Walking briskly towards the door, he unlatched the lock and swung it open.

It was then he froze one hand on the doorframe the other hanging at his side. Time ceased for a moment, the only sound in the distance was the bells of the huge tower clock signaling that it was half past 2 in the morning.

"John," the woman began as his eyes never left her face, "May I speak to you?"

The man took a breath before sharply replying, "No."

Pocahontas gasped, "No? What do you mean no?"

"Why do you want to speak with me? Why are you here at such an hour? Will not Rolfe be searching for you?"

He saw her flinch at his words, however he did not give it a second thought. He also could not keep the cold tone out of his voice as he addressed her.

The native woman wiped at a spot on her cheek, "I think we need to talk. Will you please listen to what I have to say?"

"You said everything a few weeks ago so you may leave now."

The captain made a move to shut the door, an action he truly could not bring himself to do. It would have been easier if she'd just walk away like she had done before.

'You were the one that walked away.'

It was that damn voice in his head again as John gritted his teeth in frustration he briefly wondering why his conscience wouldn't just leave him the hell alone. It was no matter however, as the native princess stood her ground; her dark eyes blinking back unshed tears.

'Take your hair in the moonlight, your brown eyes your _silhouette_.'

Could not she see that this was killing him? That his icy frigid demeanor was to protect whatever was left of his heart? John's blue eyes left her face, focusing instead on the sky behind her. Clouds floated in the distance, the soft moonlight giving the surroundings a glow as it filtered through the clouds above.

'Was it like that the night I had first kissed her?'

John mused as Pocahontas took a step back from the doorway.

"I will go now. I am sorry I have bothered you."

"Alright then leave," was his calm reply as his hand clenched around the doorframe.

'Will you truly let her go a third time?'

He thought as Pocahontas slowly turned around and took the first step off of his front porch.

"I am going back to Virginia in the morning," she said as she looked over her shoulder, "John Smith, I still love you."

The second step, the third, fourth, fifth…

'Don't forget get the moonlight out of your hair.'

"Ah-nah," the native said as the cool wind blew, the raven like strands getting painted by the moonlight as she emerged where the clouds did not hide her beauty.

It took a moment for the words to register in his mind what she had just confessed to him. She had still loved him? He could see the outline of her as she moved, her head hanging down towards the earth.

'John Smith, I still love you.'

The words played over and over again in his bewildered mind as the wind blew across his face.

"What about Rolfe?" John inquired suddenly however she was to far gone for her to hear his voice.

"Pocahontas? Pocahontas!"

The captain had frozen in that split second of hesitation that a person has so often when it comes to changing one's life.

The shadow did not stop moving, and with a burst of speed the man didn't even realize he possessed he ran after her as the moon lit his way. It didn't take long for him to near her, nor for the heavens to clear away the clouds so as he could gaze at her in the radiance of the moon's glow.

It was then he saw the river of tears flowing rapidly down her cheeks that the impact of his behavior had hit him like a rough ocean wave. John grabbed her body, her live forum in his arms instantly filled the void in his heart, cleared the bitterness and anger in his soul and silenced the thoughts in his restless mind. The only thought that remained was her and her tears that were soaking his shirt.

"I am so sorry," he breathed in her hair, "Please, please my love forgive me. I am so sorry, my love please… I love you Pocahontas… To hell with that blasted ship… Pocahontas…"

All the emotions he had kept buried for weeks now surfaced in the words he conveyed to her on the side of that moonlit London road. Both people could taste their tears as they feverishly kissed. Short quick kisses filled with regret and sadness were soon replaced with longer ones expressing love, the joy of forgiveness, the happiness in one another and the passion they held for no others but the one they were expressing it to.

After a few moments the couple pulled apart, gazing in to one another's eyes.

"To hell with John Rolfe," Pocahontas said as she gave a short laugh, "As I said I, that is, you, I know you love me for me and I want to know if, I mean…"

She stopped then as Smith nodded for her to continue. When no words fell from her lips he gently raised her chin in the palm of his hand.

"What is it? Pocahontas please, please my love tell me what is wrong."

The native princess swallowed hard as she tried to speak again. The right words would not come to her until she remembered back to the day he left five long years before and she knew what to say.

"Come with me? I mean back to Virginia, back…"

"Back home," he softly finished for her as her voice had trailed off.

Pocahontas nodded as she gave a small smile, "Yes."

The captain wrapped an arm around her waist as they began a slow walk back towards John's flat.

"I would not go anywhere else Pocahontas. Nowhere else with out you in my life ever again."

-End of, "Leave."-


End file.
